LovinoxReader New girl
by ArthurKirklandRoleplay
Summary: This is a story I published a long tome ago on my diviantart, now I want to share it with the community! I hope you enjoy


You were walking to the first day of high school. (That's right, 'cause you're a rebel.)  
>'God, it's freezing outside!' you thought to yourself as you buried yourself (consider new word. Just used yourself a couple of words ago) deeper into your cozy jacket. You were a little scared because you had just moved here from across town. You looked down at yourself. 'I am wearing a cute blouse, skinny jeans, and boots... Not bad [name], not bad. Ok... let's do this!' You walked into school and went to the cafeteria for the assembly.<p>

You took a seat in the front, far away from that really obnoxious albino kid. 'Dude tone down the "awesome".' you thought sarcastically. Then you heard someone with a thick Italian accent yelling at someone. He was saying things in Italian so you didn't really know what he was saying.  
>You turned around and yelled at him. "Hey! Don't yell at him like that! That's not-"<br>Then you saw him. He had sun kissed olive skin, bright green eyes, and lovely chocolate brown hair. There was also a little curl that was bouncing on his left. You giggled at it.

You heard him sigh loudly "HEY, IDIOTA RAGAZZA, ARE YOU HERE!?" He waved a hand in front of your face.

You blushed, "Oh y-yeah, sorry..."

"You think you can just yell at me like that? Who I talk to and how I talk to them is none of your business!"

"S-Sorry..."

The boy he was yelling at looked at you "Ciao~ Sorry about my fratello... But he does that all the time, so it's alright! I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

He looked almost exactly like his... Brother? But his skin and hair was lighter. His eyes were a golden and the curl in his hair was on his right side... Oh yeah, his personality was WAY nicer as well.

"[name]!" You said cheerfully and shook his hand. You looked at the fuming Italian in front of you and your expression turned from cheery to slightly scared.

He saw this and his face softened, "S-Sorry, I just don't like getting told what to do. I'm Lovino, Lovino Vargas. And I'm sorry for yelling at you." You heard him say grumpily, a little shy too, maybe. You saw a light pink adorn his cheeks.

You looked up at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you Lovino. Hey, can I call you Lovi~?"

He looked at you angrily, "NO!"

"Oh... Ok... Sorry." you looked down. "Sorry for asking."

"Idiota ragazza... Sure- But only you!" He said the first part almost incomprehensibly, but the last loud enough as he looked at his brother.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

You found out you had almost all of your classes with the Vargas's and that obnoxious kid who you found out was named Gilbert- Oh correction, 'the awesome' Gilbert- and who you guessed was his brother Ludwig. Lovino didn't seem to like them at all, he kept calling them 'potato sucking bastards' as to where Feliciano was always hanging out with Ludwig, and you could tell Lovi didn't like that.

At the end of the day, you were walking home and felt like someone was following you. You turned around to see Lovino with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the sidewalk not far behind you. You stopped and turn around.

"Hey Lovi!"

He looked up at you. "[name]."

"What?" You asked as he walked up to you and you noticed he was, like, five inches taller than you. You started blushing at his closeness.

"Er... Damn it, never mind, I have to go. See you tomorrow." he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"B-Bye Lovi...!"

••••• le time skip brought to you by the obnoxious (awesome) albino~•••••

The next day at lunch you were eating across from Lovino, while Feli sat at your side. You looked at him and smiled.

"So Lovi, um yesterday... what was that about?"

"Huh? Oh, um... Nothing." he said, looking down at his food.

"Ok..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

A few months had passed and Lovino started walking you home. you two would always chat and he made you laugh a lot. Yeah sometimes he could be a jerk and stubborn, but he was your best friend! You actually started to develop feelings for him... But he wouldn't like you back, would he?

••••••••••••••••••••••••

One day Lovi and you were walking home together and he was being quiet.

"What's wrong Lovi?" You asked sweetly.

"Nothing, bella..."

"You sure...?"

"No." He whispered.

You stopped, "Lovi...?"

"Here." he pushed a small box in your hand along with a note.

You looked down at it and when you looked back up he was gone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

When you got home you sat at your desk and opened the box, gasping at what you saw inside. It was a necklace with a tomato charm on it. You turned it over and saw the words 'Mio amore' on the back. You teared up, almost forgetting about the note. You looked over at it and picked it up.

Dear [name],

Damn it I don't know what to say... You're so bella, ragazza, and I know you probably don't feel the same way about me. I know you like my idiota fratello... Or at least I think you do. But, whenever I see you I smile... You... You just make me so happy [name]. I know I can be a damn jerk but you put up with it- you shouldn't have to. I hate doing this confessing stuff (you giggled at this part.) but here I go...  
>Ti amo, il mio pomodoro.<p>

Love,  
>Lovino<p>

After reading the letter you bolted out of your room, putting on the necklace. "Mom, I'm going to my friend's house!" You yelled as you grabbed your jacket and ran out the door.

When you got to Lovino's house you knocked anxiously. Lovino opened the door. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway- the Italian way. He looked at you, waiting for you to say or do something. You tackled him to the floor in a hug.

"Ti amo troppo, Lovi! I love you too!"

He smiled and hugged you back. He pulled back and looked at the necklace, then at you. He took your face in his hands and kissed you with as much passion as he could muster. He kinda tasted like tomatoes, pizza, and Italian spices. You happily kissed back and all the sudden you heard a CLICK. You both looked up and see the obnoxious albino named Gilbert  
>"Kesesese~!" and then he started running.<p>

"YOU GOD DAMNED POTATO SUCKING BASTARD! GET THE HELL BACK HERE Y- CHIGI!"

That sure shut him up!

"I always wondered what was up with that curl~" you said teasingly.  
>His face was bright red, "D-Don't do that, bella!"<br>You giggled and kissed him again.

You could get used to this~


End file.
